could you be the one
by loveedwrdanbella
Summary: I know, another typical ppg rrb high school fic !BUT! mine is "JUICEY" haha. The rrb have just entered high school with the girls. It starts with inocent flirting...to heated flirting...and then to denying a secret love. What will the 6 teens do?
1. Chapter 1

**Could You be the one**

**A Buttercup and Butch storya little bit of blossomxbrick and BubblesxBoomer**

**By:thatanimeluva**

**Rated: T for safety**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the ppg or rrb**

**Romance/Humor**

_Powerpuff girls residence_

"Buttercup!...Buttercup!!...BUTTERCUP!!"

Buttercup uttonium lays fast asleep on her bed while her older sister Blossom tries to wake her up.

Blossom storms into Buttercups room and examines her brunette sister happily asleep. So she pulls out her blow horn.

"3...2...1.."(Blow)

"AAAAAAARRRGGHHH!!"

"Blossom!! What did you do THAT for!?"

"You have to get ready for school"she explained " You wouldnt be so tired if you werent out so late last night with Nicole and Brooke."(_**Each of the girls have their own friends)**_

The powerpuff girls still lived in good ol townsville except now, they are teenagers and attend townsville high. They have grown over the years and have matured very much. They grew fingers, ears, and they're eyes and heads shrunk to normal size. The girls are still well loved in town for all they're good deeds but now a days there isnt really much crime in townsville anymore since most of the villains left or retired.

So Buttercup stepped out of bed and went to her closet(_**she showered last nighteach sister now has they're own room too**_)

"Hmm what to wear?"

She looked through her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans. Then she noticed blossom leaning over her shoulder.

"Buttercup why dont you wear that black jean skirt i bought you last month?"

"Blossom you know i dont like skirts." she told her sister.

"Awww come on..PLEASE just once? it would mean alot,please,please,please,please,plea-.."

"Alright alright quit naggin me ill wear it!"

"Thank you" and with that blossom walked out. Blossom had really changed over the years. She had grown tired of her orange hair and dyed it an auburn color it was like blood red. She didnt wear her bow and clip anymore. Now she had her hair to her mid back, in layers and with side bangs. As she walked out of BC's room, BC noticed blossom was wearing a fray jean skirt with black converse with pink laces. She had on a black tank with a black and pink stripped midriff jacket. Blossom always had many different looks.

Buttercup then took out the skirt and slipped it on. She also put on a white tank top with a small black zipper jacket, the sleeves were rolled to her mid arm. She added a black belt with lime green spikes, then for shoes, she wore her black nike 6.0 skate shoes. Her hair was below her shoulders now and styled some spikey layers with side bangs.

"Girls your going to be late!"called the proffesor.

"Damn i didnt even get to eat breakfast!" Buttercup muttered as she headed downstairs.

Downstairs

**BCPOV**

"Buttercup, here have a Muffin" the professor offered.

I grabbed the big chocolatechip one and flew out the door behind my sisters.

"Come on Buttercup!"called bubbles in the air. Bubbles was wearing a navy blue aeoropastale top that showed a bit of her stomach, jean shorts, white belt, white pumas and silver hoop earings. Bubbles was now the one with the longest hair. It was straight and hung down to above her backside.

"I cant believe we're two months into our junior year, and your unorganized, out late at night and behind on homework buttercup" stated blossom. I just shrugged.

townsville high

We had each gone our own way and headed to our first period class. As usual I was running late and I cant afford another detention.

"MUST(_pant_) GET(_pant_) TO(_pant_)CLASS!!" I said to myself.

I **didnt** feel comfortable in a skirt and kept having to pull it down. It was to my mid thigh and I had gotten comments and wolf whistles all morning. It was driving me insane!

I then saw my class up ahead and ran as fast as I could...(_**in the skirt**_). The teacher was slowly closing the door and I made it throught the small entrance.

"IM HERE, IM HERE, IM ON TIME!"

"...yes..just barely, now take your seat Miss Utonium."

i took her seat and was finally relieved.

"Class we have a new student today" exclaimed the teacher

"_Now i can catch up on my sleep"-__**(**__these are thoughts in her head__**)**_

"Class..please welcome...Butch Jojo"

_WHAT!?...did she say?_

Butch entered the room. He wore a dark green shirt, baggy jeans, and black and white Vanns. His hair was styled his usual spikey way, but apparently he had grown dare i say..._hot. Wait! Hes not 'hot' what am i saying?_

_AANND...What the heck is HE doing HERE??_

"You may take a seat next to Miss utonium in the back"

_What!? Just when i thought things couldnt get any worse!_

As Butch aproached the seat next to me, he looked at me with a smirk on his face, but i just glared.

"Know class, Im feeling generous so for todays assignment you will be partnered up with the person beside you and work on the assignment on your desk."

...Why do you hate me Mrs. Barnes??I said to myself but Butch heard me. He pushed his desk next to mine, and put his arm around my chair.

"Hey babe. HOW LONG has it been?

(sigh)"Well i'd say about 4-5 years(_**last saw each other at 11 years old)**_...5 sweet sweet years...but know my nightmare continues..."

"Ouch...that hurts BC" he had a hand over his heart.

"But i've gotta say you have really...grown up... since the last time we met" he said eyeing my crossed legs.

"Ugh! You perv" I tried pulling my skirt lower but it was really no use. This made Butch laugh.

"What are you doing in school anyway?"

"Well were good now, my bros and i need an education and besides...we were eager to see ya"

"Hey..Since when do YOU wear SKIRTS?"

"Blossom got it for me and asked me to wear it."

"Well remind me to thank blossom"

"Shut Up!" I smacked his shoulder

"BUTCH! BUTTERCUP! Get to work!"yelled the teacher.

We immediately got started on the assignment, but that didnt stop butch from poking my sides.

"Keep your hands off me" I whispered. He put a sexy, and devious smirk on his face...WAIT did i just say '_sexy_'!? I think im going crazy. He then tickled my side again.

"Stop it!" i said to were only us two could here.

"Why?" he flashed his devious smirk and made me blush.

"Your so..uptight" he finished.

"Excuse me!?"i growled

(_Bell Rung_)

"Oh thank god"

I rushed out the door with a green streak behind me. Its a good thing today is wednesday. Today i have free period now. I need to be as far away from him as possible. I ran to my locker and put my stuff away in my locker. What a relief to be away from HIm.

"...Did you get away from him?" came a voice

"Yea...wait.." Suddenly my back was slammed against the lockers.

Butch's face was dangerously close to mine with that same annoying smirk.

"Do you seriously think you can run away from me?" I suddenly noticed no one else was around. He laid his head against my head then his emerald eyes stared deeply in my light green ones. He has...amazing eyes...It felt like his eyes were...hypnotizing me and i just couldnt look away. I was frozen,and...i didnt mind it... Suddenly our faces were closing the distance between us. We were slowly closing our eyes, then our lips were only a milimeter away and..._RING RING!_ My cell phone rung. I popped my eyes open and pushed him off me. It was blossom.

"Hello?"

"Buttercup! Oh my gosh you are not gonna believe this!"

"What!?" Butch then grabbed my phone.

"Shes busy" and with that he hung up.

(_**Blossom point of view**_)

Was that Butch? They hung up. I guess Buttercup is having rowdyruff trouble too. I was sitting alone on a cement block in the courtyard. I put away my phone and then had a snack. I then saw a red flash, and i already knew who it was.

"What up red?" Brick said as he layed his head on my lap. He still had his same red hat but now his spikey red hair was to his mid back.

"Ok ,brick, i came out here to get some piece and to be away from you."

"Aw come on dont be like that red." He noticed i was eating a granola bar.

'aaaaaa..."

"What?"

"Feed me"

"Go feed yourself" I took another bite.

"Hm..alright then" Suddenly he pulled my head down and smashed my lips onto his! I gasped and he took the oppertunity to stick his tongue in. After a couple more seconds he finally let my head go.

"Mmm..dats a good bar." He had taken the piece of the granola bar directly from my mouth!

My face began to look and feel as red as my hair.

He smirked with amusement " Are you blushing Bloss?"

"Ugh! I cant believe you!!" I shoved him off my lap and stormed inside.

That jerk! I cant believe he did that. I then ran into the bathroom.

I leaned over the sink and splashed my face. I let the water drip off my warm face. I could feel it was slowly cooling. Then stared at myself in the mirror. Did i...enjoy? that kiss? I must be going insane. I then noticed from the mirror a girl behind me sitting in the corner. I turned around.

"Bubbles?"

"Oh hey blossom."

"Why are u sitting here in the restroom?...covered in paint?" i eyed her.

"I was hiding from boomer. Did you run into brick?"

"Yea, i had him in my last class and you'll never guess what he did."

"What?"

"Well first of all, he is the BIGEST FLIRT. He was flirting, and annoying me in math and then in the courtyard,just now, he KISSED me!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"So then i ran in here and met up with you. So why are you hiding from Boomer?

"Well...it was only minutes ago...it starts like this...

**Well thats it for this chapter. This is my first story so be nice and read and review!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHapter 2**

**SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN...UH... HOPE YOU LIKE IT  
**

(_**Bubbles POV flashback**_)

I walked into the art classroom for free period. Blossom had just called and told me the Rowdy Ruff boys were back. Its been years since we last saw them. They're villains,i dont think they're suddenly good and why would THEY want an education! School is the last place they would want to be. Blossom is right. They're up to something and we gotta figure out what.

Anyway i decided to finish up my art project. I was alone in the room. Just as i had taken out my supplies, someone entered. I didnt bother to look because the teacher was out for lunch so it must have just been a student. I could then feel someone was right behind me.

"Well what do we have here?" came a smooth voice.

I immediately turned around and suddenly my face was less than an inch away from the strangers. I gasped and fell back a bit onto the table. Finally i got a good look at the boy and instantly recognized him...its been so long but I recognized him...Boomer.

"Wud up Bubbles? Looking good." he looked amused as i was still shocked from his appearance. How embarrasing.

"...nice to see you too boomer." Woah he had grown so handsome. He was a head taller than me. He styled a dark blue abercrombie shirt with true religion jeans and with blue tenis shoes. He had shaggy blonde hair styled in a messy yet sexy look...he wasnt just handsome...he was...HOT. Ever since i was little i thought boomer was cute, but i never thought he would be _this_ cute.

"What are ya doin?"

"Uh..I-I was..um..just..working on my art project." We just stared at each other. He stood pretty much leaning over me which makes me feel VERY awkward and uncomfortable.

"Anyways..i better get back to work." I stepped away from him and sat down at another table and started painting. He then leaned over my shoulder.

"Can i help you?..cuz your distracting me."i said to him a bit annoyed he was leaning over me like that.

"Just wachin, you know, you could use..." he grabbed afew paints and splattered them on my painting!

"Boomer NO!" He started breaking out into laughter.

"What the heck!"

"I thought it needed a little more color."

"Argh!" I was SO mad that i picked up a red tube of paint and squirted it on boomers shirt, but then i realized what i did and he quickly stopped laughing.

"...did you just squirt red paint..on my shirt." wasnt much of a question. After an awkward pause, he then grabbed a green paint brush and slapped it on my cheek.

Oh no he didn't...I grabbed a blue paintbrush and was getting ready to hit him with it but he grabbed my wrist to stop me from doing so.

I struggled to get him to let go by using my other hand but he held onto it as well. What the heck? When did he get so much stronger than me. I could easily make him let me go but I'm no supposed to use my powers in school cuz its certain there will be damage.

The blue pain on the brush was starting to drip on our arms and so I dropped it. Boomer smirked thinking he had won but since I had paint on my hands, I caught him off gaurd when I wipped it on HIS face.

"Oh so thats how you want it huh?" A devious smirk spread on his face. OH CRAP.

He stuck his hands in the yellow paint and attempted to grab me but I began to run.

He chased me around the room but you could barely see us for we were going at lightning speed. We flew through the air and under the tables but he suddenly tricked me by catching my by flying the opposite direction. I screamed as I couldn't stop myself from flying into his arms. Before he could grab me I attempted to get away but his was to late! He grabbed me from behind by my shirt and pulled me to him. I screamed as he completely covered my shirt and arms with yellow paint and tried to shake out of his grip. He was laughing the entire time.

"BOOMER LET GO OF ME!" I demanded.

He suddenly stopped his paint assault but still held me in his arms.

"Why?" He whispered in my ear. "I thought you'd be happy about this. You did used to have the biggest crush on me didn't you?"

Suddenly I blushed as deep red as my sisters hair. He's refering to my little childhood crush I had on him. Yeah he knew I liked him.

"Oh please! Don't flatter yourself rowdyruff,I was a naive child back then." I stated.

"Aw your over me? That makes me very sad." I could tell he was still smiling. "I'm gonna miss having cute little bubbles going gaga over me." He brushed his lips lightly on my right cheek.

That jerk.

"Yes. I AM cute. But I AM...NOT...LITTLE." I emphasized. "You know very well that I've taken down your monkey father single handedly before.

"Yeah I know. What? You gonna go bubblevicious on me if I don't let go?" He teased.

"Yes, I may. So let go." I ordered him.

"Nah, I don't want too." He chuckled.

"BOOMER!" I started to squirm around. I was getting ready to use my laser eye vision.

"Woah hey Bubs." Boomer warned. "We shouldn't use our powers in school. Who knows what could happen." He teased again. I growned.

"Its so nice knowing I'm stronger than you without our powers." He mocked. I noticed there was a tube of black paint that we had dropped right next to us. I quickly grabbed it and squirted it right in boomers face which caused him to let go. I immediately shot up and ran for the door.

"OH this is not over!" He whipped the paint away from his eyes and ran after me we the same tube of paint in hand. I took to the air cause he was able to squirt some in my hair. He started to fly too and we were flying by the halls of people and I didn't know what to do. We came to a pretty much empty hall way and I then found my answer for up ahead was a girls rest room. I flew inside but I was suddenly ready for boomer to come flying in. He didn't come though, I just stared at the door.

I only opened it a bit but I didn't look through the crack.

"Bubbles.." Boomer sang. Yep, he was waiting on the otherside of the door.

It was actually quite a shock that he really wasn't going to step foot in a girls restroom. I mean no one is even around that is so unlike a rowdyruff. Although the teasing and covering me in paint definately is something a rowdyruff would do.

"Why don't you come on out baby and we can sort all this out."

"Oh sure, I come out and you ambush me with that paint." He chuckled.

"Maybe...maybe not. Your have to come out sometime."

(_**End flashback) BLOSSOM POV**_

"He's not out there bubs. I didn't see him when I came in."

"Well I guess I can get out of here now."

I helped her wash off the paint but her outfit still had visible stains. We exited the bathroom and walked side by side.

"So what are we going to do about those guys." Bubbles asked me.

"Well..." I gave it a thought. "We can't make them leave. They're official students now but we can keep an eye on them. I think Him or Mojo may have them up to something."

"Yeah either that or they want to make our lives a living hell. Thats definately what it feels like." Bubbles stated.

"I know. I wonder how BC is faring against Butch?" Bubbles chuckled.

"He's the worst of the three. She's probably pulling her hair out. I'm surprised the school is still standing."

(_**Buttercup Pov)**_

"Butch gimme my phone."

"Hold up, we have things to discuss"

"WHAT do i have to discuss with YOU?" Butch laughed

" I always knew you liked me."

"What! I dont like YOU"

"Oh really? Then why were you about to kiss me before your phone rang."

"I was not going to kiss you so just gimme my phone."

"Actually, i think ill keep your phone."

"GIVE ME MY PHONE!" He then put it in one of his pockets.

"Nope,see ya"

"Butch!"

I slammed him into the wall and reached for his pockets. As i reached inside he instantly grabbed my wrist. Now i couldnt get it out. I then grabbed the wrist that was holding onto mine, still trying to reach for my phone. We were pushing each other roughly.

"Let go Butch!" I decided to use my free hand to check his other pocket.

"Woah easy! Jeez BC i didnt know you were that eager to get my pants off." he laughed."I mean all you have to do is ask." People saw what was happening and started whispering.

"GO AWAY!" i hissed at them. Finally one of my hands grabbed something so I let go of his other pocket and curled into him to where my back was to his chest, to get more strength. I finally broke away. I couldnt get it.

"Haha, guess your just not stong enough BC." I growled at that comment. My eye then got a glimps of something on the floor. I reached for it and it was a wallet. Wait, it was BUTCH"S wallet.

" Hey Butch. Ya loose something?"

"Well i see i dropped my wallet." I looked inside it and found ALOT of money.

"So..did you steal this money or what?"

"Haha very funny." As he reached for it i quickly swooped it away.

"Not so fast. Give me my phone back."

"Uh.. i dont have your phone." He smiled.

"Yes you do... I know you have it, so if you dont give it back or your not getting your wallet back." I then put his wallet in my back pocket. The front ones were to small.

"I guess ill have to use force then." He quickly reached for my back pocket but i took the oppertunity to try and retrieve my phone. He caught my wrist and reached for my back pocket. I let out a light yelp.

"What the heck! you just touched my ass!"

"No i didnt i was just trying to get my wallet." once again he flashed his seductive smile.

"You completely squeezed my butt!"

"I was just trying to get my..HEY!" I already had a grip on my phone but he pulled my hand out and grabbed my phone and put it behind his back.

"...come get it." I zoomed by his side and attempted to get my phone once again, and he made another grab for his wallet, but more like a grab for my ass.

"Argh! STOP TOUCHING MY ASS! I suddenly slapped him across the face, and the slap could be heard throughout the hall.

He held that pose, then turned to me.

"...you wanna fight? Cuz instead of touching your ass ill kick it to the moon."

"Fight?...i thought you'd never ask. Won't be much of a fight though. We both now the superior being is me." I smiled.

"Oh is that so? Your living in a fantasy BC I can take you down anytime I want."

"You couldn't even take a monkey down!" I snapped. " And i bet you cant even pin me down for 3 seconds. I instantly threw a fast punch but he dodged it. Before we knew it we were in mid air throwing a series of punches and kicks.

"You know what? Ill take you up on that bet."

"Ok if i win you will give me my phone back and never bother me again."

"Fine but if _I_ win, i get _my_ wallet back and...you have to kiss me.

"WHAT!"

"Whats wrong? You doubt you'll win." He started taunting me

"Why the hell do you want to kiss me?" I asked.

"Cuz I know it'll torture and kill you inside to do so...well, actually you may be dieing to do it." He smirked.

"In your dreams but fine, its a bet and i will NOT loose." I then sent several energy blasts his way and hit him twice, some of the lockers were destroyed though. He started up his laser eye beam, so i went into the air with his laser chasing behind.

"Hey BC your skirts up!" he called.

"Huh? i looked down. I was distracted and at that second he kicked my back and sent me flying. I fell through a window and landed on my back in the courtyard. He was aproaching me fast so i sent him one of my soccer kicks but he dodged it and then grabbed leg and held it up in position by my head!

I WAS DOING THE SPILTS ON MY BACK! IM NOT THAT FLEXIBLE!

"OW! LET GO THAT HURTS!" i yelled.

"heh...dont worry baby it will all be over soon."

"What?" I then realised people were watching...and i knew why. My legs were wide open and it looked...LIKE HE WAS SCREWING ME!

"Uh do you mind?" he asked the staring bistandards and they all moved along.  
"They may not but i do!" I blasted butch off me with my laser vision, and immediately stood up.

"I cant believe you did that!" my face was dark red from the embarassment.

"Hey be happy i didnt _actually _screw you. Well, actually, I'm pretty sure you would have enjoyed that."

"Shut up!" He burst out laughing.

"Well anyways since i had you pinned on your back for over 3 seconds, i win the bet." My eyes shot open. He DID have me pinned for 3 seconds just now.

"uh..ok..heres you wallet, seeyoulaterbye." I tried to run but he appeared in front of me and held my waist firmly.

"My wallet was part 1 of the bet, now..for part 2." he smiled seductively.

"Oh come on butch, cut me some slack." he tried pulling me in but my arms were against his chest.

"Nope." He started to pull harder but i leaned my head back so he couldnt get to me.

"Just close your eyes and enjoy BC." He put one hand on the back of my neck and pulled me up so my head up to his. Ugh! I continued to push him and resist but he was a bit stronger and at the next moment our lips had met. I moaned. I tried to lean back further and break the kiss but he held tight onto me. Slowly i grew weaker, weaker and weaker and...i gave into the kiss. We held it for wat seemed like an eternity. His lips were so soft and...delicious. Its a good thing he was holding me cuz my knees felt weak and i enjoyed being in his strong arms.

"Ok..you got your kiss."I said against his lips.

"I didnt say how long it would last." he said against mine. I didnt respond and he then slid my hands around his neck. He slid his own hand from my neck to my waist. After another little while he slowly ended the kiss. He looked at me and smiled amused. My eyes were still closed and lips were still puckered. Finally i opened my eyes.

"...w-wow." i managed to spill out. Why the hell did I say that?

"Yea im a good kisser."He gave me his devious smirk. My face suddenly felt hot.

I moved away from him and rushed off.

What the heck is wrong with me? I hate feeling weak to others and especially my counterpart!

Butch didn't come after me but I could tell he had that annoying cocky grin on his face.

(_**Brick POV**_)

I was walking around the halls.

Haha, i love messing with blossom. She looked like a tomato when blushing. I know she enjoyed that kiss. I rocked her world and shes probably confused right now. She doesnt need to worry, im not interested in her. Although she IS pretty hot. No insanly hot. No HOT AS HELL. I shook my head at the thought. 'Stay clear of that Brick.' I told myself.

We have to stick with the plan of making the puffs think we're just regular citizens now and once they're completely comfortable around us we come in for the kill.

Annoying them probably isn't a good way to get on they're good side but hey Him didn't say we had to make them think we were angels. We're rowdyruffs we can't help it besides we're also teenage guys.

I smirked to myself as I walked to my next class. Things are sure gonna get interesting.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
